deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Clinton VS Chains
Franklin Clinton VS Chains is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the twelfth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features Franklin Clinton of the Grand Theft Auto series and Chains of the Payday series. This is also the sequel battle to Trevor Philips VS Dallas. Description T.P.E. VS CrimeNet, Round 2! It's time for another criminal-on-criminal fight from the likes of Rockstar and Overkill! Will the sleek and conniving Franklin be able to take down the Payday Gang's big bruiser? Interlude Wiz: Criminals come in varying degrees of danger levels. Boomstick: And the danger levels are off the charts when it comes to these two! Wiz: Franklin Clinton, the calm and conniving criminal... Boomstick: And Chains, the big bruiser of the Payday Gang! Wiz: Now, we've already established that standard GTA and Payday weapons counter each other, so to not waste time, we are giving these two different partners in crime what they would be most comfortable taking into battle. Boomstick: These are the things that they are most seen with or are associated with, and we're going to be taking the best of the bunch in this fight! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Franklin Clinton Wiz: With no memory of his father and his mother dying at a young age, Franklin Clinton is one of the members of the gang behind Los Santos' crime wave. His criminal activity and drug problems stem back even as far back as his childhood. Boomstick: But there's more to this criminal woobie than meets the eye. After being jailed following his crime spree, he decided to rebuild his life and started a career working as a vehicle repossessing person. However, it was at this job he was held at gunpoint by Michael De Santa and got him to drive through a dealership, and was promptly fired. Since then, he has teamed up with Michael to help him with crime. Wiz: Wow, Boomstick, that was quite in depth. Boomstick: Anyway, let's get to the parts that matter: The guns! Much like his previous ally Trevor, he wields a .45 ACP pistol. Much unlike him, though, he opts for the standard issue AK-47 as well as a Micro SMG for shooting in a car chase. He also houses army-issue hand grenades and, when not fighting up close with his fists, uses a baseball bat! Wiz: And to accompany him he has his own unique Special Skill. Special skills in Grand Theft Auto 5 are essentially a character's unique ability that only they can use. In the case of Franklin, he gets Improved Driving Handling. Franklin activates his Improved Driving Handling skill while driving. Boomstick: With this trick he can drive at full speed and yet handle corners in ground-based vehicles as if he was on a relaxing Sunday drive. Seriously, he's a lot faster than he looks right now, that's some sick driving skills! And he can also do it while shooting and driving! I wish I could drive like that... Wiz: Just like his comrade, Trevor, he is a very skilled criminal and is quite a survivor in the game, performing heists that would usually grant him a pretty hefty price on his head. But it does seem to have a negative effect on his psyche, leaving him lonely and possibly even depressed. Boomstick: But depressed or not, it's tough to stand up against a criminal as resilient as this guy! Franklin Clinton: Look homie, I don't mind dying, you feel me? But I just wanna die with something that matters. Chains Wiz: Performing criminal activities with the help and support of the Payday Gang and gunning down waves of police is the life of Chains, a brutal criminal with brutal power to match. Piggybacking off of 10 years of military experience, he had taken his talents to the mercenary troop field. Boomstick: You think it sounds like nothing? He was in the US NAVY SEALS. That's pretty badass. Wiz: Well, he got kicked out fairly quickly because he was somewhat unreliable and had an itchy trigger finger. Boomstick: Oh. ...Well in any case, the thing he IS reliable for is for ass-kicking, and he has the guns to prove it! His first choice of weapon is his beautiful Reinbeck 12-gauge shotgun, which focuses on heavy damage over speed - my favourite kind of weapon! But what's even MORE beautiful is his OTHER room-clearing machine - his KSP Light Machine Gun, which with its high ammo reserves and heavy damage, sacrificing a little speed in the process, will chew through pretty much anything! Wiz: Boomstick? It gets even better with the OVERKILL pack. Boomstick: YES! MORE! MORE ASS-KICKING GUNS! Wiz: Meet your old friend, the M134 Minigun. Remember that? Boomstick: Back when we had The Terminator in? YOU BET! Wiz: There's... one small problem. The OVERKILL pack isn't out yet, so Chains holding it in this footage is really the only time he has it at the moment. Boomstick: DAMN IT! ...Oh well, at least we've got the KSP to keep us going until then... Wiz: He also wields hand grenades and uses his weapon butt or his fists as a weapon. Boomstick: He runs out of ammo ridiculously fast, though. Luckily, he keeps himself topped up with his Ammo Bag deployable, which helps him keep sustained! Wiz: But you'd think with all offence, he wouldn't be able to defend himself so well-- Boomstick: Actually Wiz, that's where you are wrong, because that's where THIS cool armour comes into play! Meet the Improved Combined Tactical Vest! Chains walks into a bank wearing said armour. Chains: Let's make some money. Wiz: The Improved Combined Tactical Vest focuses on protection above all else, granting Chains incredible durability, the only downsides being major decreases in speed and agility. In fact, it is actually an experimental piece of equipment that was stolen, presumably by the Payday Gang or someone with connections to them. Boomstick: And in order to put on this badass armour, he uses the Man of Iron skill, which lets him wear the ICTV as well as knock riot shields away and allows him to shoot from the hip! With all of those feats he has performed alongside the other members of the Payday Gang, on top of his own personal skills, and with an arsenal like that, he has GOT to be unstoppable! Wiz: Almost. Despite seeming indestructible, that's exactly what Chains believes he is, and will actively seek a fight against a stronger opponent to challenge himself and test his limits as well as cheat death again. His violent tendencies can also be a hindrance as much as it is a help. Boomstick: But if you get on his wrong side, stay the fuck out of his way! Houston: They catch us in the stairwell, we're dead. Chains: Then they won't catch us in the stairwell. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton The bank hit on Harvest and Trustee had been a success - silent, no sound of an alarm, civilians tied or subdued. Chains, Dallas and Hoxton were walking out of the bank towards the escape van with their winnings, throwing 10 bags worth of money out onto the streets. Eventually, they were all piling it into the escape van as a stranger walks down the street. Despite having clear sight of the criminals, he doesn't call the police. For he was Franklin Clinton, and he had a score to settle. Franklin walked up to the trio as they finished their haul. Franklin: Sup, homie? Am I interruptin'? Dallas: You! Get a move on! Franklin eyes Dallas coldly. Franklin: I received word on your lil' pal here. He messed up one of my comrades. Shot him clean through the head. And two million dollars says his head's got to go too. With this, he points his pistol at Dallas. Dallas lowers his rifle in shock as Hoxton raises his at Franklin. But before anyone can shoot each other, Chains puts himself between Franklin and Dallas. Chains: If you wanna kill Dallas, you're gonna have to kill me first. Hoxton turns to Chains. Hoxton: You can't be serious, mate. Chains: You heard what I said. Hoxton looks at Dallas, before nodding him on. Hoxton: Whatever you say. Dallas and Hoxton get into the escape van, knocking on the side and closing the back doors to let the driver know they are ready. The escape van leaves without Chains, who is intent on killing Franklin. Franklin: Nice armour. You compensatin' for somethin'? Cuz you're about to be fucked up. Chains: Don't you be tricky. Chains HATES tricky. Chains raises his Reinbeck and Franklin raises his pistol as both prepare to shoot at each other. FIGHT! Franklin shoots his pistol twice as Chains tanks the hits. He responds with two shots from his Reinbeck which Franklin is able to dodge with his speed. He runs to Franklin, shooting him twice with the shotgun before deciding to use it as a weapon, Franklin pulling out a baseball bat as he does so. He uses the butt of his shotgun to parry each of the blows before using the Reinbeck to shatter the baseball bat. Franklin looks at the useless weapon. Franklin: Bitchass bullshit! Franklin throws what's left of the bat away as he engages Chains in a fistfight. Both remain at a stalemate until Chains spots an opportunity and punches Franklin away. As Franklin gets up from being sprawled onto the street, he spots a car, which he hijacks. Chains gets onto the street as Franklin starts using the car to try and drive into Chains while shooting him with the Micro SMG. At the same time, Chains switches to his KSP and unloads on the car, intent on destroying it. Franklin: You'll get run down, motherfucker! Chains: Don't think so. Despite his speed reduction, Chains is able to evade Franklin driving into him. With this in mind, and with the car on moderate damage, Franklin initiates his Improved Driving Handling skill and readies for a corner. Time appears to slow to a crawl for Franklin as he prepares to turn the car around the corner and ram straight into Chains. The scene plays out at normal speed as Franklin blitzes the car at high speed around the corner almost flawlessly. Chains attempts to duck out of the way, but gets nicked by the car in the process. Chains runs outside of the bank as Franklin turns, ready to run him down again. However, Chains shoots out the front tires, causing the car to crash and throwing Franklin inside of the bank. Chains walks inside, KSP at the ready, as Franklin lies on the ground. The civilians, still tied down, all begin to panic. Chains motions to them without taking his eyes off of Franklin, Chains: Be quiet and stay down, all of you! Chains draws his KSP level to Franklin, pulls the trigger... ...and hears a clicking sound. Chains looks down at his gun, realizing he is out of ammo. Noticing that Franklin is starting to get up, he quickly places an ammo bag down and collects his ammunition for it, replacing the empty magazine ASAP. Franklin had got up and drew his AK-47 as he turned around just as Chains finished reloading. And that's when bullets started flying everywhere, as Franklin and Chains began to slowly traverse the bank, constantly shooting one another. Multiple hostages in the bank began to be killed in the crossfire as the two criminals unload on each other. Chains found himself reloading his KSP again, and Franklin was out of ammo for his AK-47 completely. Ditching the useless weapon, he headed for the roof with Chains in hot pursuit. Up on the roof of the bank, Franklin was stood with one of the bank's skylights behind him. Chains was approaching, ready to unload onto Franklin as they both pulled out their grenades... Chains: Only one of us is going down, motherfucker. And pulled the pins... Chains: And it won't be me! Franklin throws his grenade quickly, but Chains catches it and kicks Franklin hard, throwing both of the grenades onto him. Franklin crashes through the skylight and lands on the bank's floor as both grenades blow up, destroying a huge chunk of the bank's entrance. Chains is blown off of his feet by the blast, but slowly gets up and recovers his light machine gun as he surveys the damage. Franklin was dead - and his disembodied head proved that. Chains pumps his fist in victory. Chains: Chains, bringing the reality check! K.O! Results Boomstick: "WASTED!" Wiz: Franklin held the speed advantage, but Chains trumped everything else. His weapons certainly held more destructive force behind them and he has far more experience than Franklin. Boomstick: It also doesn't help that Franklin's Special Ability was almost completely useless in a one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle. Add in Chains' violence, and game over. Wiz: Even with the guns Franklin possesses, Chains' armour was more than enough to allow him to take his punishment and dish out just as much. Even if we had used the stock Franklin and Chains like in the previous encounter, there's no reason to say that the result would be any different. Boomstick: Franklin's death sure was Overkill! Wiz: The winner is Chains. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Franklin Clinton Chains Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Grand Theft Auto vs Payday' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Modern' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015